


Tak's Love Triangle

by jbernady8



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cock Vore, F/F, F/M, Scat, Vore, full tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: This was a commission I made for Newenglandee on Furaffinity, Enjoy!Tak is dating Gaz, just to make Dib jealous.  She gets very attracted to Gaz and invites her over for a very special visit.  Once they were finished, she goes over and visits Dib for a while.





	Tak's Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. This story contains the following fetishes: Cock Vore, Vore, Full Tour, Scat. WARNING: This story depicts sexual acts between an adult character and under age characters. If you do not like that sort of thing, please stop reading now.

 

Tak’s Love Triangle  
By: jbernady8

Tak was enjoying a nice calm day at her base. But, she felt lonely and decided to invite Gaz over for some special together time. They have been dating for a while now. However, Gaz didn’t know that Tak was only going out with her to make Dib jealous. Dib has always been attracted to Tak since she first arrived on Earth. Every time Tak and Gaz went on a date, Dib would get insanely jealous and it was a big turn on for Tak. Little did they know, Tak has some special plans for both Dib and Gaz.

Tak picked up her phone and dialed Gaz’s number. She was surprised when Dib picked up, “Hello?” “Hey Dib, it’s Tak. Is your sister home?” “Yes, she is, why do you want to speak to her?” “None of your business, just get her on the phone.” “GAZ! You’re “Girlfriend” is on the phone.” Gaz picked up the phone, “I got it Dib, you can hang up now.” Dib hung up the phone. “Hi Tak, what’s up?” “I’m kinda lonely and thought you might want to come over and have some fun together.” “Sure thing, I’d be happy to hang out with you. I’ll be right over.” “Awesome, I’ll be waiting.” Tak and Gaz hung up their phones and Gaz started heading out. “Gaz, where are you going?” “None of your business Dib, Tak and I are going to hang out.”

Once Gaz arrived at the base, Tak took her hand and guided her to an open area. “Gaz, we’ve been dating for a while now. All we’ve done so far is kiss and play with each other’s breasts. I think it is time we take it a bit further.” Gaz looked nervous, “I’ve never been with another girl before. I don’t know how to do it with a girl.” “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out, plus I have a little surprise waiting for you.”

Tak pulled Gaz into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues started wrestling each other and exploring their mouths, causing both of them to moan. As they were kissing, Tak started undressing Gaz, breaking the kiss momentarily to get her shirt off and Gaz doing the same thing with Tak’s shirt, then they continued kissing. Tak lowered Gaz’s pants and panties as far down as she could and started playing with her pussy and vagina, causing Gaz to moan louder and start her juices flowing.

Gaz got the idea and lowered Tak’s pants and panties as well. When she tried to play with Tak as she was doing to her, she noticed something strange and broke the kiss to look down. “Uhh, Tak, if you’re a girl, why do you have a penis?” Tak giggled, “That is one of the surprises I told you about. I am a futa, my clit is enlarged to the size and shape of a penis. It also has the functionality of a penis. You are fortunate, not many girls are like this.” Gaz shrugged and both of them kicked off their shoes before taking their pants, panties, and socks off and continuing the kiss.

Tak continued playing with Gaz while she started jerking Tak’s cock, causing both of them to moan louder and louder every second. While still making out, Tak pressed forward, making Gaz fall back onto the floor and they were still playing with each other and moaning. After making out for another hour, Tak broke the kiss and brought her hand in between their faces. “Wow, Gaz, you must really like that. You soaked my hand with your juices. Let’s both clean it off.” Gaz leaned up and both of them licked the juices off Tak’s hand. “Hmm, your juices are good, much better than I imagined, nice and watery.” “I agree, Tak, I never imagined my own juices would be this good.” “You mean, you never tried them before?” “I never thought to do it.”

Tak turned around into a 69-like position, their breasts in front of each other’s faces. Right away they started playing with the breasts while kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling on the nipples. This new treatment causing both of them to moan loudly. Slowly milk started flowing out of Tak’s nipples, surprising Gaz. “Tak, you’re lactating.” “I know, don’t you like it?” Gaz tasted the milk, “It’s ok, I guess.” Both of them went back to work on the breasts. After 30 minutes, they stopped and Tak got up.

Wanting to drink more of the fluids, Tak went down in between Gaz’s legs and started eating her out, causing her to moan louder than before. Gaz’s fluids started coming out faster and faster and Tak was drinking them just as fast as they came out, moaning at the taste and texture. After 30 minutes, Gaz let out a very loud moan as her orgasm hit, causing her to spasm uncontrollably and spray her juices more forcefully than before. Tak couldn’t drink the juices fast enough and they covered her face. 

After 15 minutes, her orgasm stopped, but Tak didn’t stop, she just smiled and kept eating Gaz out. Gaz orgasmed over and over again and Tak never let up her treatment, still moaning, loving the taste and texture of Gaz’s fluids. After 10 orgasms, they were starting to get painful for Gaz. Panting heavily, Gaz spoke up, “Tak…please stop…I need a rest…the orgasms…are becoming…too much.” After hearing this, Tak took her mouth off Gaz’s vagina, saying, “Ok, but you have to give me pleasure now.”

Tak got on her knees and straddled Gaz’s body as she put her cock in front of Gaz’s face. Gaz leaned up and took the cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head on it as she sucked. Tak moaned loudly, Gaz working the cock like a porn star. “Oh Gaz, you are very talented. Why don’t you let me take over a bit?” Tak put her hands on Gaz’s head and started humping her mouth. Periodically she shoved the cock all the way into Gaz’s mouth, causing her to choke and gag on it, which caused Tak to moan louder. “Yeah, you like having a cock shoved down your throat, don’t you?” Gaz, with her mouth full of cock just nodded and let out a muffled “mmhmm”.

After 30 minutes, Tak brought the cock mostly out of Gaz’s mouth, just leaving the tip in and let out a deafening moan as she came hard. Gaz’s eyes opened wide, not expecting the taste and texture of the new fluid flooding her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, but it was coming out too fast and started leaking out onto her face and Tak’s cock. The orgasm lasted 15 minutes before it stopped. Gaz sighed in relief, thinking it was all over, until Tak started humping her mouth again. Tak kept going, having orgasm after orgasm. After her 10th orgasm, Tak finally pulled her cock out of Gaz’s mouth and laid down beside her, both of them panting heavily. “Gaz…I never thought…you would be…so talented with your mouth. It was the best feeling ever. Especially the feeling of you swallowing my cum.”

After resting a bit, Tak got back up and walked in between Gaz’s legs, putting her cock against Gaz’s vagina. “I hope you’re rested enough, Gaz. This next bit will last a bit.” Gaz tried to protest, but was too tired. Suddenly, Tak shoved her cock into Gaz as hard and fast as she could, moaning loudly, while Gaz gasped in surprise at the new feeling before moaning herself. After her cock was all the way in Gaz, Tak started fucking her as hard and fast as she could, their moans getting louder and louder every second.

After almost an hour, Gaz’s orgasm hit her, causing her vagina to pulsate around Tak’s cock, massaging it. This new feeling caused Tak to reach her orgasm quickly and came hard inside Gaz’s vagina. Both of them moaned louder than before as they experienced their orgasms. Once Tak’s orgasm stopped, she continued fucking Gaz. By now Gaz was exhausted and wanted Tak to stop, but couldn’t bring herself to tell Tak to stop. As Tak continued fucking Gaz, their moans got louder and louder.

Tak kept fucking Gaz, both of them having orgasm after orgasm. Gaz thought she was going to pass out from being so exhausted. Even after 10 more orgasms, Tak still continued fucking Gaz. Tak was becoming more exhausted, but the orgasms felt so good, she wanted more and more. After 20 more orgasms, Tak finally had enough and pulled out of Gaz’s vagina, laid down next to her, and kissed her.

“Gaz, your orgasms feel so good on my cock. It makes what I have to do next a bit painful for me to do, but it must be done.” Gaz looked at Tak, nervous and confused, “What are you about to do?” “Don’t get upset, but I now have to swallow you whole and alive. This is something my species does after having sex with another species.” Gaz started to panic and begged, “Please don’t do it. We can keep it our little secret, no one has to know.” “I’m sorry, Gaz, it is a tradition. I don’t like to break traditions. I promise it won’t be so bad, my species can’t digest humans, so you won’t have to feel the pain of being digested. However, traveling through my digestive system will suffocate and kill you.”

Tak stood up and took Gaz in her arms. Gaz was in full on panic mode now. “Shh, calm down Gaz, the more you panic, the worse it will be. Just let it happen.” Gaz was panicking too much to pay attention to Tak. Tak held Gaz’s arms tightly against her side as she brought Gaz’s head into her mouth. As the head entered her mouth, Gaz screamed as loud as she could, but Tak ignored her and continued. Once the head reached the back of her mouth, Tak tilted her head and Gaz upward and started swallowing in large, loud gulps, pulling Gaz down her throat. Gaz went down slowly, her legs kicking wildly, trying to get Tak to stop.

Soon, Gaz’s head reached Tak’s stomach and Tak could hear her muffled screams, but continued swallowing. As more of Gaz’s body reached Tak’s stomach, it started bulging out, making Tak look fat. After a few more minutes, Gaz’s feet reached Tak’s stomach and she started struggling violently, trying to get out. With Gaz all the way into her stomach, Tak now looked obese and the bulge could be seen moving around in her stomach as Gaz was struggling inside it and her muffled screams got louder and louder.

Tak shouted at her stomach, “Calm down in there, you’re only making things worse for you.” After a couple of hours, the struggling stopped, Gaz suffocated and died. “Finally, I thought she would never stop. I better get some rest, she’ll be coming out soon.” She waddled over to her bed and laid down, the bulge in her stomach preventing her from walking normally. She was laying down trying to get to sleep, but she had a bit of insomnia. After a couple of hours, she finally fell asleep and dreamed about her sex with Gaz.

She slept for about nine hours before she woke up, just before dawn. Realizing how long she slept, she thought to herself, “I must’ve been more exhausted than I thought. I didn’t think I would be that tired after having sex like that. I have to find a place for her to come out.” She thought for a bit and knew just where she would push Gaz out and left her base.

She walked around for a bit and found a wooded area and entered it. After walking very deep into the woods, she stopped, “This looks like a good spot, no one should find her here.” Tak squatted and started grunting loudly, trying to push her shit out. After 10 minutes, the shit started poking out. Even though it was shaped like Gaz’s head, it was still shit and smelled like it. It took 10 more minutes for the head to completely come out. After that, the rest of Gaz’s body came out rather easily.

After Gaz was completely out, Tak stood up, turned around, and looked at her. “Wow, it looks so much like Gaz. I wish we could’ve had more time together. Having more sex with her would’ve been so heavenly. I’m going to miss her deeply.” Tak bent down and rubbed Gaz’s remains, “I miss you already. But now, I have to see your brother. I hope sex with him is just as good as it was with you. This time, he won’t be eaten. Instead, I will make him a part of me and we’ll be together forever.”

Tak looked at the horizon, “Looks like it’s still early, the sun is just starting to come up. Dib should still be asleep.” She could feel herself getting horny again, “I should move quickly, just thinking about him is really turning me on.” Tak started walking out of the woods.

Once she was out of the woods, she walked towards Dib’s house. When she arrived, she looked into all of the windows, trying to find Dib. Finally, she found him, laying in his bed under the covers, sleeping peacefully. “Oh god, he looks so hot like that. It’s a shame I have to ruin it.” Quietly, she opened the window and climbed inside. She went up to his bed and removed the covers, thinking to herself, “His pajamas make him look so hot.” Tak slowly pulled his bottoms down and removed them, then she removed his underwear, exposing his semi-hard, preteen cock. “Mmm, that looks so tasty.” 

She straddled his body and started removing his top when he started to stir and open his eyes. Once he saw Tak, his eyes opened as wide as they could. “TAK! What are you doing here? Where is Gaz?” “Relax, sexy, Gaz won’t be bothering us. I’ve been attracted to you since I arrived here, on Earth.” “But, why did you date Gaz, then?” “I only did that to make you jealous. Your jealousy made you so much more attractive. Plus, I enjoyed my time with Gaz.” “Oookay, but where is Gaz? Wasn’t she with you?” “We ended up having sex and it was the best time I’ve ever had. Don’t worry about her, she’s resting in peace right now.” Dib nodded, not realizing what Tak meant, “So, you’re here for sex?” “Of course, silly.” “That explains why I’m only wearing my pajama top and you’re on top of me. You know, you could’ve woke me up first.” “But this is so much sexier. I also, want to let you know that I respect you a great deal. If our meeting was under better circumstances, I would have loved to properly court you. But, these urges are just too great to ignore.”

Tak continued removing Dib’s top while he leaned up a bit and raised his arms to help. Once it was off, she threw it to the side and bent down, giving him a passionate kiss. Being a virgin and never being kissed before, Dib wasn’t sure what to do. Tak opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips. He quickly got the idea and opened his mouth and she shoved her tongue into it. After feeling her tongue explore his mouth for a bit, he decided to reciprocate and shoved his tongue into her mouth moving it around just as she was doing in his, which caused both of them to moan in pleasure.

While making out Dib lifted Tak’s shirt and they broke the kiss just long enough to remove her shirt, then went back to making out, moaning louder and louder every second. Without breaking the kiss, Dib reached down and started pulling down Tak’s pants and panties, Tak shuffling around so he could finish taking them off. Tak moaned even louder feeling Dib’s hard preteen cock rub against her ass.

Dib felt something unusual and hard on his chest and broke the kiss, looking at it. “Tak, why do you have a penis? I thought girls weren’t supposed to have those.” “I am what is called a futa. It is where my clit is enlarged so much, it is the length and shape of a penis. Unfortunately, a side effect is that I have no vagina, as the penis and balls take up all of that space.” Dib was still confused, but shrugged and continued making out with Tak. As the pleasure of the kiss became greater, Tak started rocking her hips back and forth, brushing against his cock more and more and rubbing her cock against his chest, causing both of them to moan louder and louder into the kiss.

After 30 minutes, Tak decided to make the kiss more interesting and shoved her tongue down his throat, making him gag and cough, causing her to moan even louder. She moved her tongue wildly in his throat for a few minutes before pulling it back and continue exploring his mouth as he went back to moaning. They made out for another hour before Tak broke the kiss. “Did you like that, Dib?” “Yes, except when you shoved your tongue in my throat. That was my first kiss and I’m still a virgin.” “Sorry about that, I like the feeling of a throat on my tongue. I’m glad I’m your first. I’ll be sure to make it very special for you”

Tak sat up and put her cock in front of his mouth. “Put your mouth on it and suck.” “But Tak, won’t that make me gay?” “No, it’s only gay if you do it with another guy. Since I’m a girl, you’ll still be straight, even after we fuck.” Nervously, Dib opened his mouth, put it around the cock, and sucked on it. Tak put her hands on his head, holding it still, and started humping his mouth. This surprised Dib, but he just let her do her thing and continued to suck as she humped. Every few minutes, she shoved her cock all the way into his mouth and it entered his throat, causing him to choke and gag. She kept the cock in his throat for a few moments before pulling it back out.

After humping his mouth for 15 minutes, she reached back with one hand, keeping the other on his head to hold it still, and started jerking him off. This caused him to moan, sending vibrations up her cock and causing her to moan even louder. With him being a virgin, he only lasted 10 minutes before his orgasm hit and he moaned very loudly, sending even more vibrations up her cock, causing her to moan louder. The feeling of the warm, preteen cum splash on her backside felt very pleasurable. His orgasm lasted 5 minutes and when it stopped, she continued jerking him off. 

After 10 more minutes, she moaned very loudly as she came. The taste and texture of the cum in his mouth being new to him. Reflexively he started swallowing, but he couldn’t swallow fast enough, and it started spraying out onto his face, chest, and her crotch. Her orgasm lasted 20 minutes before it stopped, and she took her cock out of his mouth. “Tak, what was that strange stuff that came out of your cock?” “It is called cum, it comes out when you orgasm.”

Tak moved back in between his legs and bent down. She opened her mouth and engulfed his cock. The feeling of being sucked for the first time caused him to moan very loudly. She started sucking him off like a porn star, using her tongue and hands in tune with her mouth as he kept moaning louder and louder. After five minutes, he let out a very loud moan as he came hard into her mouth. She loved the taste, not very salty, but very sweet. His orgasm lasted 10 minutes and she swallowed most of it, leaving just enough in her mouth to fill it. She pulled her mouth off his cock, went up to his face, and kissed him, pushing the cum into his mouth with her tongue. He swallowed it and she broke the kiss. “How do you like your own cum?” “Delicious, but it did taste a bit different than yours. Why is that?” “Everyone’s cum tastes different, that’s biology for you.”

She went back down and started sucking him off again. He really enjoyed the feeling, so he didn’t mind. She kept sucking him off through 15 more orgasms, swallowing all of his cum before removing her mouth from his cock. “Now comes the fun part…fucking.” Not giving him time to react, she got up onto her knees and straddled his crotch before sitting down onto his cock. The warm feeling of the ass on his cock causing him to moan just as loud as she did. As soon as she sat all the way down, she started moving up and down on his cock hard and fast, causing them to moan louder and louder every second.

After 15 minutes, she could sense his orgasm was close and sat all the way down onto his cock as it hit, and he came hard into her ass, both of them moaning even louder. After his orgasm stopped, she started going up and down on his cock again. She kept doing this until he orgasmed 20 more times, then she pulled herself off his cock. He just laid there panting heavily, exhausted. “No time to rest, Dib. We still have more to do.”

She moved back in between his legs and lifted them up, exposing his preteen ass hole. “Oh god, your ass hole looks tight and sexy. I wish I could stare at it forever.” Still exhausted and panting, Dib responded, “Thanks, but why are you exposing my butt hole like that?” “Because, this is where I fuck you.” Dib eyes went wide, “Tak, I’m pretty sure that would make me gay.” “Not if it is with a futa. Plenty of girls use what is called a strap-on with guys, it is a dildo that is held on by a harness.” “Ok, I guess, will it hurt?” “Yes, at first, but it gets pleasurable quickly.” Dib was still a little worried and nervous, but nodded at her to continue.

Tak wanted to break in the virgin ass as quickly as possible, so she shoved her cock into him as hard and fast as she could. The tightness and warmth of his ass caused her to moan louder than she has moaned yet while he screamed loudly in pain. “Relax, Dib, I’ll hold it here while you adjust. It’s just like ripping off a band aid, it’s better to rip the whole thing off quickly.” After a few minutes, Dib calmed down and said, “Ok, Tak, you may continue.” Tak nodded and started fucking him as hard and fast as she could, moaning louder and louder every second. Dib was screaming in pain at first, but quickly they turned to moans. After 30 minutes, she slammed her cock into his ass as hard and fast as she could, moaning even louder as she came hard into his ass. He felt her cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass, the feeling causing him to moan even louder. After 15 minutes, her orgasm stopped.

Instead of pulling her cock out, she started fucking him again. Both of them moaned louder and louder every second. She fucked him through 30 more orgasms before she pulled out, both of them exhausted and panting heavily from fucking and moaning. She laid down next to him and kissed him. “I never thought having sex with a boy as young as you would be so pleasurable.” “Thank you, I guess. I never thought sex could last this long.” “That is only because I needed it to in order to satisfy my urges. We are not done yet. It is a good thing you are so exhausted, it will make this next part easier.” Dib looked at her, confused.

Tak went down to his feet, placing his arms at his sides and putting his legs and feet together. “Stay still like that, this will be strange at first, but trust me, you’ll like it.” Dib nodded, still confused. She placed his feet just inside her pee hole and started jerking herself off. Slowly, he sank further into her hole with each orgasm instead of shooting cum. Once his feet reached her balls, they started being digested by her balls, increasing the cum inside them. Once his head was completely inside the hole, his body inside her hole became absorbed by the surrounding tissue, making him a part of her cock and making the cock wider and longer.

He was still faintly aware and sentient, and she continued stroking herself off. Soon, she reached her first orgasm since absorbing him and she moaned very loudly as she shot a huge load all over the room. Her orgasm lasted 30 minutes before it stopped. Her balls were still enlarged, and her cock looked a little like Dib.

Looking down at her cock, she said, “You make my cock look so hot. I could jerk off all day and all night just from looking at you. You are now a permanent part of my body and we’ll be together forever now. There is no way to reverse this. I wish it didn’t have to be like this, it would be nice to be able to have sex with you all the time. But, this is how my species works.”

She started putting her clothes back on. When she got her panties on, she knew her new “Dib” cock was being smothered, “Get used to that, you’ll be smothered like that quite a bit.” She continued putting her clothes on. Once she was dressed, she climbed out the window and walked toward her base. Once she arrived she took her clothes back off and laid in her bed.

She started jerking herself off again. With her cock now long enough, she started sucking herself while she jerked, moaning loudly while she did. She was so turned on by recent events, she orgasmed after only 10 minutes and swallowed her cum. Her orgasm lasted 30 minutes and swallowed as much as she could, what she couldn’t swallow, landed on her face and chest, and she rubbed it deep into her skin, moaning while she did. “Oh god, this is going to be one hot relationship, Dib. You make my cock and cum even more delicious and hotter than I ever imagined. I’m glad we’ll be together forever. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this self-pleasure.” Exhausted, she laid down and fell asleep after a few minutes, moaning until she did.


End file.
